Head Aganist the Sky
by shloonktapooxis
Summary: Written in the fashion of the novel Speak. An American transfer (No classical "Mary Sue") named Destiny joins Hogwarts in her fifth year, and discovers along side everyone else that werewolve's are no longer the most dangerous creature on a full moon. OCs
1. A Realization

**_Author's Note_: **First, sorry this Author's Note is so long. Second, if you've clicked on this link and are now reading this, I would like to assure you that what you did is something you hopefully won't regret doing. I want to clarify the summary sort of, since to me it was too vauge.

This is a humors FF, I can tell you that right now, it is also, I'll admit, the first one I had ever written. And is about a girl that joins Hogwarts in Harry's 5th year, if anyone has read the book _Speak_, and liked it-you're going to enjoy this. Lupin's back, Draco and Hermione couldn't be happier, and suprise, surprise, there's a brand new evil to watch out for. _Let me greatly stress also_, that if you're a Lupin fan, you'll more than likely find this appealing too. And one last thing, it was my goal, while writing this, to fit as many things inside of it that would never happen in Harry Potter. I think I did a pretty fair job of that. I also think that I'm done with the convincing of you to continue reading. Tis' slow and depressing at the beginning, but it takes off pretty fast. I hope you enjoy!

Thanks for anyone who was bumping this at the Harry Potter boards, I know you've already read all of the beginning, but hopefully you'll keep this on the corner of your eye until I start posting chapters you've never read before. On with the Fanfiction!

****

**REALIZATION:**

I am alone. I am completely and utterly alone. I stand in a corner next to a giant mob of eleven-year-olds, and I am alone. I am at least one foot taller then everyone around me. I finally realize this. I finally realize this will certainty be the worst year of my life. I think back to how this started.

First my mother died, then my father leaves me, like I am nothing, nothing but the cigarettes he used to smoke and throw on the street. I remain mute to my foster parents, and everyone else who tries to know me. Then I move to Europe, because my foster father had a job offer, or so he says. Everyone was very excited, including the people I went to school with, they think I'm weird.

I found a dead body once, she was my neighbor, she was my best friend, she was a suicide, I was almost charged for her murder, the kids at my old school think I'm weird, and a murderer. I don't care. I say nothing. Seeing her makes me see other things, I think I have a third eye, but I don't tell anyone, I read it in a book once. I can see into the future and the past. I can see things I shouldn't, dangerous things...and when I see the future; I can't do anything about it.

All of the sudden I get a letter addressed to me with green writing. So here I am. I'm supposed to be a "fifth year" I still think that means I must be in "fifth grade" everyone here is not even weirder then I am. They hardly notice me. I do not care once again.

My foster parents break the news to me that they are like me, and they knew I was like them too, so they "bought" me, they fight too much, they fight over me. I come to the realization; I will never fit in, not even here, where I'm supposed to belong.

**HAT WOMEN: **

An old scary looking women with a tall green hat comes in the room that we are so absent-mindedly shoved together in. She reminds me of the old ladies on Halloween who try to scare little kids, I never was afraid. Her voice has a hint of annoyance in it as she tells us what we are about to do, like we're going to take the biggest step in our lives. Which we probably are. Her eyes meet mine only a second, before she talks to me directly.

Hat Women: Did you get that Miss Prosper?

Me:

I need to change my last name. I need a new one bad.

We all walk up a few stairs; I follow at the end, walking as if this was my death sentence. Hat Women pushes open the tallest doors I have ever seen, I wonder how they wash them, or the rest of the tall room for that matter. In fact, how do they wash the windows? Though I suppose there's a spell for that. I then proceed to wonder, what spell would that be? I could use it to help me with chores over the summer, or organize things. Either would work just fine for me.

Next Hat Women leads us into a room called "The Great Hall" I decided that's the right name, it is "Great". Tables are so close together, we walk too close together, I follow at the end. I receive stares from the other kids sitting on the brown tables. One table glares, I stick my hands in the pockets of my black-to-long robes and pretend like I am interested in the ceiling of the room which is covered in what seem like real stars above.

Is there a real ceiling above that? I can't remember from my reading or not. If so, how do they wash that? Well, people don't wash ceilings anyway...do they? I should stop thinking so much. It's almost unhealthy.

**_disclaimer:_** I do not own any of JK Rowlings characters or ideas, and I also do not own any of the songs/lyrics mentioned in this peice of writing, or Luarie Hasle Anderson's ideas either.


	2. Houses

HOUSES:

Now I stand again with the younger kids. Again I have nothing to look at but the rest of the hall. People whisper, younger kids fiddle around and bit their lips until they bleed, they are no doubt nervous.

One by one the nervous younger kids get "sorted" into their houses. I find out what houses are only just then, no one told me about houses, they think I am mental, I wouldn't understand, they understand nothing, my foster parents told them I was a mute, they know nothing. The house of favor seems to be one called: Gryffindor. Another house in favor is "glaring table" or the: Slytherins. I favor Gryffindor; the principle seems to favor them more also.

I find myself the last one standing. Everyone in staring at me and I finally notice I am wearing weird clothes, everyone else wears high jeans, so high I wonder if they have mental problems too. I come to the conclusion I like my jeans, my long hip-length cream-colored hair, my too-small Good Charlotte T-shirt, my floppy, cheap water-proof sandals and my pierced ears. My non-freckled skin is the same color as my hair, creamy-white. My hair is so blonde it looks bleached. I will not try to fit in.

Hat Women stares at me as if I am supposed to read her mind. I do, I step forward as she calls my name, my last name is first, like the others.

Hat Women: Prosper, Destiny [and then a: by the way] everyone is this hall, Destiny is a transfer fifth year form America, I want you to treat her normally, or house points will be lost.

Or maybe I should just change my last and first name around, I find out I like the name Prosper. And who said I was a transfer? I have never been to a school like this before, but I did have to cram every book in that little freaky book store we went to in some alley place to become a fifth year, it took me about a year and half.

I am Prosper, Destiny the transfer fifth year from America. Hat Lady says "America" like I was from a desert island off the coast of Africa that is home to savage beasts with there own language.

I am reminded of a English assignment I had to do in the sixth grade with my best friend. It was supposed to be a poster about somewhere where we would go exploring. My best friend and me pick a desert island in the middle of the ocean. To be part of our exploring team you had to know what one divided by one thousand something was, and you had to bring a shovel. The island was home to one savage native guy who ate humans; his name was Evil Bob. I am being treated like Evil Bob.

I stare a few moments at the singing hat, I missed it's name, I think to much. Singing Hat is in Hat Women's hands I sit down, maybe they're crazy, maybe I am going crazy. I wish to wake up and be in bed, knowing this was just some stupid dream, it is not, Singing Hat is placed on my head, I begin to hear voices, I am going crazy.

Singing Hat: Ah, a much-organized mind. Very, very bright. Very smart but...no. I think not to put you in Ravenclaw, you have a dark past. You long for belonging and friends, not to much bravery. You have much hate in you; you can do almost anything with that hate. A pure blood eh? I can give you belonging; I can help you achieve your wildest dreams. better be: SLYTHERIN!

I am now in the less favored, glaring house. Who said I wanted belonging? Sure I hate things; this has given me one more thing to hate. I would have picked anything but the Slytherins. Now I am in: Slytherin, where I'm going to make my real friends, I'm now one of those cunning folk who use any means to achieve their ends.

I hate my life. And I hate snakes.


	3. Groups

SCARHEAD, MUDBLOOD AND WEASLEY:

The principal says something before we're allowed to eat. He goes on to explain that a teacher who was apparently banned for some reason is back, his name is Lupin I think. Well he's back for Defense Against The Dark Arts anyway. This should prove to be some sort of interest. Not many people I know were banned from school.

One of the teachers looks especially pissed off at Lupin as everyone goes wild for him. He looks nice, average. I'd like to know why he was banned; he must have blown something up, or worse. Lupin is something that as to do with dogs...wolves and the Romans, something about that, I read about that name in Social Studies. The principal also says things about a dark forest that is off limits, like I would ever go somewhere with werewolves in it. I at least know something. The principal then said a new teacher was attending the school, and is not present at the moment, her name was Professor Shane. Oh boy, I can hardly contain my joy.

I sit across from three boys; two of them are huge. There are only eight words I can find to describe them: Fat. Body. Guards. For. The. Blond. Average. One.

The blonde's blue eyes give away exactly what he is feeling, and why, I can only come to one conclusion: He must hate someone who is supposed to be close to him. The blond stares at me a few seconds, then looks away at the Gryffindor table. His eyes rest upon a Gryffindor with silky brown hair a few inches shorter then mine. She is obviously smart and pretty...popular. Two other boys surround her, one with red hair (I see others with the same color) and one with black hair.

The bodyguards seem to into their food to care about anyone around them. I study the boy more. I then come to another conclusion: He is too blond and handsome to be evil. He looks tall and has a very muscular figure. He picks at his food. I guess correctly. He finally notices my eyes.

Blond boy: [Depressed voice] What are you staring at?

Who me?

Me: [glance at girl and two boys on Gryffindor table]

Blond boy: Scar head, Mudblood and Weasley, they don't like...half of the Slytherins, we're supposed to be cold, evil and mean. Don't even try to like them. Draco Malfoy by the way.

Interesting name. I ponder the thought if he hates snakes or not while he reaches his hand over the table, I take it, he looks relieved. I regret taking his hand, but it is warm and welcoming. My cold hand retreats to a safe place, my side.

Slytherins may glare at you when you first walk in. But it's the Gryffindors fault I find out quickly, they have all of the famous good guys, people get jealous, Slytherins are people. I think...

I try to find out if I am bad or good, but I know the blond now. He is not evil. He is not happy. He is depressed. I feel for him. I study my food. It is perfect, I don't like it, I long for roman noodles and a peanut butter sandwich with bananas.

BREAKFAST:

I am told social interaction is bad if you're trying to stay away from people. No one has talked to me since Draco did, he says nothing to me now. I sit across from four girls who enjoy talking a lot, about stupid things too. They seem unaware of their surroundings, or me, and they are fourth years, but there really isn't anything else to look at besides the kid next to me who is picking his nose. I'd rather not.

All of the sudden, as if on cue, birds, well owls actually, come flying into the big room. First years are amazed, so am I but I don't show it, I don't want to look stupid with my mouth hanging wide open. The owls drop things down and land on the tables giving their owners messages and candy, Draco gets more then anyone else. He looks bored, and continues to stare at the girl he calls a Mudblood. Mudblood catches his stare only for a few moments and looks away, I can't help but feel sorry for Draco, and I'm sensing forbidden love or something of the sort.

That's weird. Really.


	4. Oh Snap

**A/N: **thank you for the critism too, i get the "you run sentences together with commas" alot. something i'm trying to work on...slow process sweatdrop And everyone else, thank you for actually sticking with the reading. i feel happy.

**SNAP, SNAPE...WHATEVER:**

It is my first class. I sit next to the "Mudblood" popular Gryffindor, she smiles at me, I smile back, what a stupid move. All of the sudden the teacher walks in, he is the head of Slytherin, I found out during breakfast when the first years were talking, and he's the one who looked pissed off at Lupin last night. He looks dangerous and unstable. The teacher, no-Professor glares at me. I wonder how any of these teachers earned the title "professor" is there a collage for witches and wizards? That seems different.

This professor is a black greasy haired jerk who is all but sadly evil. He is a good guy and I am disappointed, now there's no reason to starting hating. His target for the day is me, and his weapon of choice seems to be the "Death Glare" today. I pretend like I don't notice, but for sure, he notices me. What was his name again? Oh yeah...Snape, when I read it I thought it was mistake to make, I'm not a perfect reader, and these weird names are hard to pronounce. Not counting my own name of course.

Professor Snape: Ah, Destiny, what do you think of Slytherin so far?

Me:

I would have said, 'go to hell', but there was really no time before he moved to his next victim. I think I really need to change my name NOW, "The first rule in this class is to answer a question, when it is addressed to you, is it not class?" There was more silence; no one wanted to mess with him.

I still say nothing.

He gives me an evil eye and starts with class, Mudblood leans over to me and whispers, "He would've taken house points if you weren't in his own house, you should really be more careful, answer when he asks," I didn't even look at her.

Draco said some nasty things to Mudblood for the rest of the class. She says things back, but is easily hurt by what other people think. I would think that was something stupid for someone smart to think. Now I sense friction, maybe the thing about boys making fun of girls because they like them is true, or maybe these people are aliens. This class doesn't evolve a wand. No much at least, and Snape doesn't look like he wants to be here either, he drones on and on about potions class and takes off house points from the Gryffindors. He takes them off especially because of any sudden movements Scar Head makes, now identified as Harry Potter. I've read about him, I know what's up with him, I should've known who he was just by the scar on his head. 

I sneak a J-14 magazine under my books and flip threw it. I've already read everything in it but I was bored to death anyway. I stared dreamily at a giant picture of Alex Band. Mudblood looks oddly at me I feel her eyes but I don't care. These people lack culture. I know she's reading articles in it, she read the whole one of Alex as I did, personally I think she thought he was hot too, maybe people here aren't _so_ bad. Take Harry for instance, give him a descent non-sweater shirt to wear, and he might not be THAT bad.


	5. No Angles

**Kalie:** Here's your stupid post to cure your boredum. take that with my lightness, i'll keep typing and waste time for you. thanks for the review by the way. HEY KALIE!

**Everyone else:** May I please introduce: Noah! loud cheers ha. i crack myself up some times. And i'm sorry for the "::" they wouldn't let me use bracets, i may have missed a few things that i needed to put in :: :: because Kalie is making me rush through this post and not edit half of it. ugh. i know it's probably going to be very choppy and lack grammar correction. sorry for the rushness!

**NO ANGEL:**

My next class was hard to find. I followed Draco sense he seemed to not care. The classroom was up a ladder, I was almost like, 'and there is no way anyone can get me up there' I'm afraid of heights. Draco went after me, I almost got stuck at the top, but I kept going, Draco would kill me...or something.

When I got to the top it was like I really did walk into a cloud. The room was really hot. I coughed a few times and sat down at a table. There were only two other people in the classroom at the moment. They were Ravenclaw people. One of them looked like she was from Asia or Africa...or whatever other "A" countries there are. She gave me a side-glance and then sweeps me out of her mind for the rest of her life. Draco scuffs in and drops himself in the table next to me; his body guards follow and sit down on the same table. I see no teacher in site.

A Ravenclaw boy comes in next. He catches my interest almost immediately. He brings me back home, his black hair sticks up in different angles it reaches to about the collar of his shirt and has red highlights, his hair actually looks _healthy_ too. His jeans are low and baggie, he's wearing the white dress shirts the guys wear, but it's un-tucked and the tie is messed up. A lot of the guys do that though, I still can't tell if he's an ordinary Hogwarts kid who likes to walk on the wild side, or if he's much more. Then I catch it, that one thing that tells me he's not, oh god; he has his eyebrow pierced!

He's the closest I'm going to ever get to home, or to Ashton Kautcher for that matter, I want to get his name, his origin and where he buys his clothes. He sits in his chair backwards and looks me over too. I'm to busy thanking God for bringing me a guardian angel to notice.

One by one kids climb into the room and sit themselves down. Class has already started, but there still isn't a teacher. Kid's faces light up like there prayers have been answered, mine already have. All of the sudden a women climbs up to the room. She jumps up and looks around with a look of amusement. Her hair is black and sweeps her shoulders, it's straight and her face is pale looking, but otherwise she seems fine. She wears black robes and glides across the classroom coughing once.

"I'm sorry class, I just got here...I see you made it here fine Noah," she says turning to face the class. She smiled; her teeth were clean white and straight. When she smiled she didn't look so bad.

"I see you didn't," It took me a few moments to figure out Noah was my guardian angel's name, and that he was the one with the nasty comment. That seemed like the right name too. I catch him roll his eyes. Total attitude, I think he's a smart-ass.

"Class, my name is Professor Shane," the teacher said, ignoring Noah's comment, "My God this room is stuffy," she added coughing. A few kids smiled. Everyone looked pretty shocked at her entrance. I was going to love this class. She walked across the room and opened a window; finally I could breath again. "Alright...now let's see, I guess I was a little late huh?" she added, "Let's see who we've got..." she looked down at a paper that she took out of her robes and scanned through the class. "Crabe...Goyle, Draco Malfoy, I've heard that name...Cho Chang...Destiny," her eyes swept over me and she looked relived, "You look like a worthy candidate for this sort of magic...Noah...Pansy." The pug-faced girl named Pansy jumped out of her trance of watching Draco; he gave her a disgusted look and turned back to the teacher. She finished off the names and started talking about the class.

Once again, this was by far going to be my favorite class.

**OVERHEARDHARRYHERMIONEANDRON:**

I know their names now; their names are ronweaslyharrypotteranddracosillegalcrushhermionegranger. Not like I have anything against them at the moment. Ron and his 'brothers' (I've sadly found out there's more then one of him, there's six more ALL OF THEM have red hair) well, Ron said some things about me I think. I heard him on the Slytherins table during supper once. Whoever's idea it was to put the Slytherins table next to the Gryffindors table is pure crazy and demented...maybe it was the guy with the cat's idea, he disturbs not only me but everyone else out anyway. Well, I overheard harryronandhermione talking about Noah first anyway.

Hermione: I've only had one class with him, so far. His name is Noah of course, I think he seems normal enough (she so has a crush on him...back off girl he's mine. You can have Draco, he's crazy over you, you're perfect for each other, because you like him too...oh cool I could make a rap song out of this)

Ron: Mouth full of food Yeah, he's super ::swallow:: smart.

Harry: ::Disturbing smile:: So where is he from anyway?

From then on I hear what they say but things slip away, only the important stick, this is what the rest of the conversation must have been...well...with a few adjustments:

Hermione: Of course I know all about him. He's been everywhere, even to Canada. He can speak _many_ languages, his mum and him move around a lot. And I heard the last place he was at was Bolivia and they were having a _war_ there again. He never smiles though, he's always so serious, what do you think Harry?

Harry: ::irritated voice:: I dunno ::Ron stuffs more food in his face so he doesn't answer::

The way she says war makes people think he was in it, not. Now I am the victim _of course_.

Harry: ::Disturbing voice:: What about that girl in Slytherin? ::Victim stirs food together and carefully studies reflection in water 'Goblet'::

Hermione: I don't know, she doesn't seem very friendly.

Ron: Yeah no kidd::swallow::ing she's scary...and she's from America, you got to watch out for them I heard.

Hermione: ::ignoring Ron:: But I did hear she's smart ::Victims ponders thought: where does she get this information?:: in Professor Shane's class at least

It's the second day of school! I haven't even been to Defense Against The Dark Arts yet.

Harry: ::Flashes lightning scar on forehead to whole Great Hall:: Oh, that's nice, maybe we can get her to talk some time ::Ron smiles, Hermione looks disgusted, Harry now shoves his food in his face::

::End Transmission::


End file.
